Love Is Something Priceless
by SilentMorning'sVoice
Summary: Frodo Baggins hates Rosie Cotton, and she hates him. Then one night changes everything for Frodo, as his feelings turn against him. He finds himself trying to win over the heart of the one he loves.
1. His Life

Love Is Something Priceless

Chapter I

His life

15 year old (15 in human years, 21 in hobbit years) Frodo Baggins woke up with a good stretch and a wide yawn. He lay there with his eyes closed for a few more minutes before opening them to greet the morning. He smiled and then stumbled out of his bed and into the kitchen for some breakfast. He rubbed his eyes and had another good yawn, before he began to make some porridge. It was early, so he was careful not to wake his Uncle Bilbo in the process. When he was finished making his meal, he silently ate it, with a smile on his face. _'A brand new day!_' he thought to himself, _'full of new surprises.' _

After he had taken the last bite, he jumped out of his seat, and opened the front door. He stopped to take a deep breath of the cool morning air before he stepped outside. "Autumn, my favorite time of year!" he said to himself. He closed his eyes and listened to the rustling of the leaves, and the feel of the cold wind tugging at his sleeves. It chilled his skin, but he loved it.

Frodo quickened his pace and walked through the forest to his favorite stream and sat down on the bank. He dipped his feet in the icy water and leaned his head back listening to the sound of the birds, and watched the sunrise through the treetops. He loved the feeling of the gentle breeze blowing his hair back, and the rush of water against his feet.

Frodo was starting to become quite a handsome young hobbit. With his ocean blue eyes, and his dark hair, that was starting to curl. He had fair skin and an attractive face, with a charming smile. Frodo was very adventurous and usually got himself into mischief, along with his relatives Meriadoc Brandybuck, and Peregrine Took. He drove his own Uncle crazy sometimes, as well as some of the people around him. Frodo was also a very passionate, courageous hobbit. With A strong-will, and always looking for the deeper meaning of life.

He was immature at times and still loved to tease girls. Especially one, Rosie Cotton, whom he loved to torment.

He sighed, and closed his eyes letting many memories fill his mind. His parents' death, his summers he had spent when he lived in Brandywine with Merry and Pippin, and his first meeting with Gandalf. He chuckled at this thought as he remembered how scared he was when he first met the wizard. He had almost had a heart attack at seeing a _'giant'_ in the Shire. _'It all passed by too quickly'_ he thought.

Suddenly he heard something from behind him, that disrupted the peacefulness of the birds singing, and he spun around to see a movement in the bushes. Frodo swallowed then timidly got up and walked over to the spot. He began to gingerly pull back the leaves to see what was hidden behind them.

"BOO!"

Frodo fell to the ground in shock as a girl sprang out from behind them.

"Hello Frodo!" she said smiling. He frowned and rolled his eyes to show his frustration.

"Hello Rosie." He drawled.

She slapped him on the arm, "You are the rudest boy I have ever met!"

He huffed and started walking away, "Thanks! I make a point of it!" he hollered. Then he furrowed his eyebrows, "Who does she think she is? Scaring me like that? Stupid girl!" he said quietly to himself beneath his breath. He shook his head in annoyance, and then his eyes widened as he remembered something.

"Oh no! I was supposed to meet Merry and Pippin half an hour ago!" He slapped himself on the forehead, and then ran to his destination.


	2. Her Life

Chapter 2

Her Life

The sun rose over the hills and tinted the sky a pale shade of pink. It looked like a pastel painting on the lake of Hobbiton. On this fine morning, the birds were chirping cheerfully, and the 19 year old (19 in hobbit years, 13 in human years) hobbit lass, Rosie Cotton began to stir. She opened her eyes and smiled, _'It's the first day of autumn'_. She stretched, and then hopped out of bed and ran into the kitchen, "Morning Mum!" she greeted her mother cheerily. "Oh, morning sweetie." Mrs. Cotton answered with equal cheer.

Rosie smiled and gave her a hug, "Where's father?"

"He's already out in the fields tending the cattle." Her mother answered.

Rosie grinned, and grabbed a piece of toast, "Alright I'll go find him!" then she turned and started for the door, but her mother stopped her.

"Hold on Rosie, your not going anywhere dressed like that! Go get dressed and wash up!"

Rosie halted, and looked down at her clothes. She had forgotten that she was still wearing her nightgown. "Oh, sorry." She said looking at her mother a little guiltily. Then she turned and went into her room.

First she washed her face and hands, and then brushed her teeth. Next she went over to her closet, and sorted through her clothes, till she found her blue dress, and wool jacket. She took off her nightgown, and slipped on the dress, then put on her jacket. Lastly, she grabbed a comb and smoothed out her hair, then pulled it back, and held it loosely through a ribbon.

Rosie was a fine young hobbit, with a very pretty round face. She had a fair complexion, with beautiful sapphire eyes, and had striking red hair with many gorgeous loose curls that framed her face perfectly. Her nose was dotted with cute little freckles. Many people described her as "_adorable_." It was not only her looks that were attractive; it was her personality as well. Rosie was generally full of spirits and cheerful. She was very kind and very strong in her beliefs. She had a fiery temper at times, which was aroused only by the right people. But most of the time she was very sweet, and fun-loving.

"All ready!" she said smiling at her reflection in the mirror. Then she turned and walked out of the room, and dashed out the front door, before her mother delayed her further. She breathed in the fresh scent of the morning, and began to skip happily down the road, enjoying the crisp air.

After awhile, she stopped skipping, when she noticed a certain dark-haired lad, entering the forest. Rosie grinned, and started to quietly follow him. If there was one hobbit she loved to tease, it was him. '_Mr. Frodo Baggins.'_ She thought sarcastically, _'Mr. I'm better than anyone else because I'm the nephew of the famous Bilbo Baggins.' _She huffed, _'I can't stand him.'_

She followed him through the brush, and stopped when he presently entered a clearing with a little river. She watched as he sat down with his back towards her, then she stood and looked around for a place to hide. Then suddenly spotting some bushes she crawled behind them, and waited for the perfect moment to scare him.

Rosie watched as the wind blew his smooth hair back and the peaceful smile tugging at his lips. She sighed, _'Very cute, if only he wasn't such a jerk.' _ She shook her head _'No what am I thinking? I can't call him cute.'_ Then she began to shake the bushes violently and tried to stifle a laugh when she saw the alarmed look on his face.

She waited till he began to slowly move the leaves before she jumped up laughing as he fell to the ground in shock "Hello Frodo!" She said as pleasantly as she could. He stood up and brushed off his jacket, "Hello Rosie." She heard him drawl. So she slapped him roughly on the arm, "You are the rudest boy I have ever met!"

He huffed and started walking away, "Thanks! I make a point of it!" Then he disappeared into the forest, muttering something to himself which she didn't quite catch.

Rosie crossed her arms in front of her chest and cocked her head to the side, "Well that's Frodo Baggins for you, always the big snob." She muttered. Then shook her head and after taking one last look around the place, ran off to the fields to greet her father.


	3. Merry, Pippin and Poor old Samwise

Chapter 3

Merry, Pippin and Poor Old Samwise

Frodo ran all the way to Farmer Maggots field, and found Merry and Pippin standing there with very cross looks on their faces. Frodo winced, "S-Sorry I'm late."

They nodded and crossed their arms, "Yeah you should be. You had us waiting here over AN HOUR!" they approached him slowly, "Where the HECK were you?"

Frodo smirked, "At the river _enjoying a nice peaceful morning_ until…." He looked at them and clenched his fists, "Until Ms. Rosie Cotton burst out of the bushes behind me!"

Pippin suddenly burst out laughing, "HAHA and she scared you did she?"

Frodo's face went red with anger and annoyance, "Yes Pip! As a matter of fact she did."

Then Pippin realizing his fury, instantly stopped laughing and took a deep breath, "Oh, sorry Frodo."

Frodo crossed his arms glaring, "Thank you."

Merry finally broke in by pounding his fist in his hand, "I'll get that Cotton, mark my words!"

Pippin followed this action, "Yeah Frodo we'll get her for you!"

Frodo chuckled, "Good luck guys, she's a tough one that Rosie."

They smirked, "Well yeah, but one day."

Frodo shook his head, "So…anyway…let's just get what we came here for."

Merry and Pippin nodded, and then all three proceeded in raiding Farmer Maggots field and stocking up on plenty of Mushrooms and cabbages.

Merry is a rather tall young hobbit for his age, and extremely thin. He has light, very curly and frizzy, sandy-colored hair, with an abnormally large nose. His two buck teeth are made fun of by many, but some say that he would grow into them.

Pippin is rather short, and very thin like Merry. His hair is uncommonly straight with a few curls here and there. It's a light ginger color, with streaks of blonde. His little nose is dotted with thousands of tiny freckles.

After A long day Merry, Pippin, and Frodo after eating all the vegetables they gathered, started towards home.

On their way, they bump into the one and only Samwise Gamgee. He yelped and started walking away, "S-So s-sorry Mr. Frodo!"

Frodo smirked and grabbed his shoulder roughly, "Hello! Samwise Gamgee! Nice of you to bump into us on this fine day." He said in his shrill voice of mock pleasantness.

He cast a glance at Merry Pippin over his shoulder then looked back at the now terrified Sam, "Well, I think it's time to learn to watch where you're going!"

"Yeah _SAM_!" Merry and Pippin said in unison.

Frodo laughed and pushed Sam aggressively, "Ain't so tough are yu?" he mocked.

He was about to punch him when Rosie suddenly spotted them and came running down the path towards them.

"FRODO BAGGINS!" she shrieked.

He spun around and sighed, "What do you want Rosie?"

She halted in front of him and grabbed his wrist firmly. "You let him go NOW!"

Frodo cringed, "And…what if I don't?"

She tightened her grip on his wrist and glared, "Umm…I'll, I'll…"

He smiled, "You'll what?" Then he felt a pain in his wrist and winced, "Oh, and, your hurting my wrist." He could start to fill her nails digging into his skin.

She shook her head, let go of his wrist, and then slapped him clean across the face, causing him to release his hold on Sam's shirt.

Sam ran away as fast as he could, While Rosie glared at the young Mr. Baggins.

Frodo was taken completely by surprise and blinked several times in disbelief and shock.

Rosie crossed her arms and smiled with satisfaction. Seeing Frodo at a loss for words was an appealing sight.

After several minutes Frodo finally realized what happened and advanced on her glaring. She let her arms drop to her sides and raised her chin to meet him.

"What? What are you going to do to me Frodo Baggins?"

He yanked her arm, "If you slap me again, I'll…." He paused and tried to think of what to say, but his mind went completely blank. "…I'll…"

She raised an eyebrow, "You'll what?"

He shook his head and tightened his grip on her.

She jerked away, flipped her crimson hair then turned and walked away.

Merry and Pippin, who had been watching the whole event with amusement, turned to Frodo smiling, "Oh Come on! We gotta plot revenge!"

Frodo nodded then turned and started walking towards Bagend.


	4. Unable to Admit the Truth

Chapter 4

Unable to Admit the Truth

Rosie was smiling triumphantly to herself as she was walking towards her house, _'I guess I won that fight,'_ she thought.

She almost laughed as she thought back to the look of fury on Frodo's face.

Then, suddenly the sound of giggling reached her ears and voices calling out her name.

"Rosie! Rosie!"

Rosie smiled and turned, "Hey, Diamond. Hey, Marigold."

They grinned, "We saw you slap Frodo."

Rosie nodded with a smile, "He's been asking for that for awhile."

Diamond nodded, "Yeah, he really has."

Rosie sighed, "So…what'd you want to do today?" She twirled around, "It's perfect out here."

Marigold shrugged, "Well…why don't we pick a bouquet of flowers?"

Rosie smiled, "Yeah…okay."

Then the three girls walked towards the forest where the most beautiful flowers were found in the meadow hidden there.

Once they had reached their destination they began picking the flowers.

"So Rosie," Marigold started, "do you fancy anyone?"

Rosie shrugged, "Well, I don't know. I fancy Samwise a little bit."

Diamond nodded, "Yeah, he's a sweetie."

Rosie blushed, "Yeah," she looked toward Marigold, "do you fancy someone?"

Marigold frowned, "Well…not really anyone at the moment."

Diamond nodded, "understandable."

Then both Rosie and Marigold eyes her with curiosity, "Do you fancy someone?"

Diamond blushed a deep shade of red, "well…yes…I mean no…uh kinda."

Marigold squealed with delight, "oooh, who is it?"

Diamond looked down, refusing to meet both Rosie and Marigolds stares, "Please don't be angry with me, but I…I kinda fancy Pippin."

Rosie's jaw dropped, "What?"

Diamond sighed, "Oh come on, and he's not as bad as the other two. I've been around him a lot more than you two have, and…he can be pretty nice at times."

Rosie sighed and then nodded slowly, "Yeah, I-I guess you're right, he isn't as bad as Frodo and Merry. He's kind of cute too!"

Diamond smiled, "Oh yes! I love his smile!"

The girls giggled and then continued picking the flowers.

Meanwhile, they did not realize that they were being spied on by some certain young men.

Merry and Frodo were laughing uncontrollably, while Pippin was just staring at the girls with a slight blush creeping upon his face.

Frodo suddenly noticed his companions flushed face and his fit of laughter ceased, uh…Pippin?"

Pippin turned and nodded, "umm, yes?" he acknowledged weakly.

Frodo raised an inquisitive eyebrow, "you…don't actually_ like_ Diamond, do you?"

Pippin shook his head a little too violently, "of-of course not! What made you think something like that?"

Frodo shrugged, "Oh, nothing at all."

Merry suddenly, (and finally,) stopped his laughter, "You know," he looked back at the girls, "they are quite pretty you know."

Frodo looked at Merry with an appalled stare, "what was that, Merry?"

Merry shrugged, "Oh come on, Frodo, you have to at _least_ admit that."

Frodo looked at him in a way that showed his consideration on the statement, but, also his apparent disbelief. Then he turned his attention to the girls, observing each one.

His eyes first rested on Diamond. She was wearing a deep red dress that came to her knees. Her ebony hair was in a loose bin, and her eyes were a profound shade of brown. She had a hearty smile, and her pale skin was clear of any blemishes.

Frodo shrugged, '_I guess she's alright_,' he found himself thinking.

He allowed his eyes to wander over to Marigold, who was talking extremely animatedly to Rosie. She had long, wavy, golden hair that was being furiously blown about in the breeze; she was desperately trying to tame it. Her eyes were a lovely shade of violet, which were brought out by the lavender gown she wore. The smile she seemed to constantly have on her face was a pleasant, pretty one. It brightened her entire face, and revealed her pearly, perfect teeth.

Frodo smiled slightly, she was rather pretty.

Finally, with great reluctance, he averted his eyes to Rosie Cotton, and suddenly caught his breath at the sight of her.

She was allowing the gentle autumn wind to blow her gorgeous crimson hair in a delicate sweep across her face. It was loosely curled, and seemed to emit its own lustrous shine. Rosie didn't bother fighting the wind's force on her hair, as she knew it would be useless. The sun, shining through the trees, brought out her natural highlights, which made it seem as if her hair was on fire.

Her stunning eyes matched her cerulean dress; they sparkled with amusement. Her lovely face was flushed pink, and her tiny freckles were perfectly positioned on her nose and cheeks.

Diamond was whispering something in her ear, making her laugh. Her smile reached her glistening eyes.

Frodo hadn't noticed his widening smile as he gazed at her, but then suddenly looked away as he felt his face flushing. He shook his head and closed his eyes, '_No, Rosie is not attractive.' _He thought

Merry gently elbowed him in the arm, "Well, Frodo?"

Frodo waited for his natural facial color to return before turning to look at Merry. "Well, what?"

Merry smiled, "Am I right or not?"

Frodo glanced at the girls for a brief moment and then back at his friend, "Well…I guess their kind of pretty."

Merry shook his head, "Frodo! They are not _kinda _pretty. Their really pretty, but, you're just too stubborn to admit it."

Frodo huffed, "Well, is that so?" he ran a hand through his hair, "You're acting as if you like one of them."

Merry grinned, "Maybe I do."

Frodo's eyes widened, "you're not serious."

Pippin, who was ignoring Frodo's comments, turned and looked at Merry with interest, "Who?"

Merry blushed, "Marigold."

Pippin nodded, "I thought so."

Frodo shook his head, "I cannot believe you."

Merry crossed his arms and gave Frodo a defiant stare, "well, believe it."

Frodo was about to retort, but Pippin shushed him, "I'm trying to hear what their saying."

Frodo and Merry looked at one another and then strained their ears to listen.

"So, Rosie you like Sam huh?"

Rose nodded, "Yeah, I feel sorry for him."

Diamond nodded, "Yeah, but, he's…not very _attractive_ you know."

Rosie eyed her disapprovingly, "I know, but, that isn't what counts."

There followed a long silence before Marigold finally broke it, "So…is there a guy you find _attractive_, Rosie?"

Rosie stiffened at this and then slowly shook her head, "I…don't know."

Diamond looked up at her pleadingly, "you don't think Pippin is?"

Rose shrugged, "well...yeah.

"What about Merry?" Marigold unknowingly blurted out.

Rosie and Diamond both looked at her with _are-you-kidding_ expressions.

"Merry?" Rosie questioned, "Do you like him Marigold?"

The expression on her face was answer enough.

"You like _him_?" Diamond added in disgust.

Marigold shrugged, "well, just think about it this way, he isn't as bad as Frodo."

Rosie nodded and chuckled slightly, "well…no one's as bad as Frodo."

At this Frodo subconsciously clenched his fists.

"Well…he is cute though." Diamond and Marigold said together.

Rosie's jaw dropped, and Diamond rolled her eyes, "Oh come _on_, Rosie, are you that blind?"

She shook her head, "What?"

Marigold came and stood beside her, "Do you find Frodo Baggins attractive?"

"No!"

Marigold crossed her arms, "I want the truth."

Rosie looked down at her feet and kicked up the dirt, "fine." She mumbled.

"What was that?"

Rosie looked up, "fine! He's cute!"

Marigold nodded and smiled, "I knew we'd get there."

A slight shade of pink crept up on Frodo's face. His heart started to beat faster in his chest and his mouth parted slightly. Then, without knowing why, his lips spread into a half-smile.

He closed his eyes and tried to prevent the heat of his face and the pace of his heart.

He felt a touch on his arm, "Frodo?"

He slowly opened his eyes to see Pippin, who smiled. "You _do_ find her attractive."

Frodo stood quickly, "No I-I don't."

Pippin shrugged, "Well, why not?"

He stammered, "Be-Because it's Rosie!"

"So?"

"So, I just don't see her that way." Then the young Baggins turned and stormed off.

Merry and Pippin shook their heads.

Frodo ran all the way home, "Rosie? Attractive? Any guy who'd think that is clearly not thinking straight."

He burst into Bag-end and cast a glance towards Bilbo before going into his room.

Frodo lay in his bed, for what seemed like several hours, with many thoughts haunting his mind. He could not get the image of Rosie's face out of his mind, nor the words she had spoken.

"_Fine! He's cute!" _they came rushing back to him as he blinked hard trying to rid them from his memory.

He remembered the way she had looked with the wind billowing her hair about; her smile, and her eyes amidst a perfectly gorgeous face.

His heart started racing. "I hate her!" he whispered to himself, "I hate her so much."


End file.
